I'm Coming Home
by Paradox of Love
Summary: Jess comes home and finds things are a little different the. She left them. Who's dating Darcy? Who likes Jess (not Kevin Mullins)? Who sabotaged Jess and Emma's friendship? If you want to know then read! First fanfiction!
1. I'm Back

Jess P.O.V.

I'm finally coming back home! After a very long year at Juilliard and no chances to come back home I'm visiting for summer break! I heard Emma had just arrived a few days ago and Darcy is coming back too! I sigh with content as I fall back into my leather airplane seat. I drift off to sleep images of Darcy in my head.

-Page Break-

I'm awaken by a loud screech, signaling a message from the pilot. "We're landing now, please turn off all electronic devices" a muffled voice calls. I click the black button on my phone and slip into my purse. As the people file out of the plane I slip my hand under the thick handle of my suit case and squeeze. For some reason I'm really scared that Darcy found someone better than me and later I find out I'm right. And it's not the person I expected it to be.

-Page Break-

I walk up to my front porch and nearly choke on the smell of goats. I shake it off and tell myself that I love Half Moon Farm, goats and all. Pressing a French tipped nail onto the round doorbell I take a deep breath as my mom opens the door. I squeal and run inside, hugging my mom, dad, and twin brothers. I tell my mom I'm going to stop by the Hawthorne's before I go shopping and she chokes on her bread. "Sweetie" she warily smiles "There's something you should know-" "Later, mom" I say, stopping her mid-sentence, too excited to see Darcy and Emma.

I step onto the familiar straw WELCOME mat that is well worn and knock a cheery little knock. Mrs. Hawthorne greets me with a bittersweet smile that makes me cringe. She pulls me inside and tells me Emma's in her room. I thank her and twist the brass knob on Emma's door. She squeals and pulls me inside quicker than ever. We both look at each other and burst into laughter. After a few minutes of fits of random laughter we calm down and catch up. "So far so good" I think and minutes later I'll see that I spoke too soon.

**A/N: Sorry for a short first chapter! I'm thinking of making this just a two shot. Or should I make a multi chap?**


	2. Kyle!

"Hey Em" I say "Is Darcy home?" "Yeah"' she mumbles obviously not really paying attention. "K, I'll be right back" I check my hair with waves in it from my famous braid and adjust my floral skater dress. **(A/N: photo on profile!)** I smile at my reflection and quietly open and close the door. Taking a deep breath I knock softly on Darcy's door. "Who is it?" his deep voice booms, "It's me, Jess!" I giggle. "Umm hold on Jess" he says worriedly.

I hear chaos inside and then a disheveled looking Darcy appears at the door. "Hey, Jessie" he says reluctantly, I walk inside and sit on his bed looking at all his trophies. After a few minutes of awkward conversation I get ready to ask him what's wrong when I hear a thud and squeal coming from his closet. I glare at him suspiciously and glide over to the closet while he stutters. I slide the closet door nervously to see a guilty looking Becca standing in his closet. I feel tears start to form in my eyes and turn on my heels to look at Darcy.

"Care to explain?" I ask rhetorically, "Jess, it's not what it looks like" he says "I am not dating Becca" I start to melt in his warm chocolate brown eyes. Snap out of it Jess! "Well too bad." I say "Tell Emma I'm leaving." I storm out of their house and bump into Kyle, Darcy's best friend. "Hey, Jess-"he starts cheerily, his smile fades when he sees my tear blotted face, "What happened, Jessie?" I start to sob, "Becca *sob* was *sob* in *sob* Darcy's closet *sob*" "Oh you found out" he says sadly, "Wait, you said Becca! Darcy's dating Megan" I sob even harder, "Megan? She was even closer to me than Becca!" I should have known I think bitterly.

"Jess" he says biting his bottom lip in a way I suddenly find attractive, "I like you. I always have and- it killed me to see you dating Darcy" he says the last part in a whisper. He starts to lean in and I close my eyes letting the space in between us close. Kyle's lips were soft and he tasted like mint. I know it seems cliché but fireworks were exploding around us. He gave me a sensation in my heart that Darcy didn't even give me, I think I'm falling in love with him.

Suddenly, Darcy barges through the front door. "Kyle!" he screams "What are you doing. I knew you always liked Jess when I told you I was dating Megan. You seemed a little too excited" "What does it matter to you?" Kyle and I say at the same time, I giggle. "Want to go on a date tonight?" I whisper softly in Kyle's ear. "Of course babe" he says so Darcy can hear. I kiss Kyle deeply in front of Darcy and giggle off. Once I get home I immediately start looking for a date worth outfit.

**Hope you liked it babes! Multi Chap sorry its not a Jarcy story. Comment for Kyle and Jess ship names!**

**-Paradox of Love**


	3. Date Time

Kyle's P.O.V.

I smirk as Jess walks away from the scene and turn to greet a boiling mad Darcy. "What the hell!" he screams angrily, ok, now I'm scared. "Dude, you gave Jess up when you cheated on her with one of her best friends! She is beautiful and nice, but you gave it all up with the snap of a finger!" I say starting to get angry myself, "You have no right to stop our relationship, you be happy with yours with Megan. You're just a two timing jerk. Have fun, and I will be taking Jess on a date tonight and I will enjoy every second" Darcy stands there flustered as I storm off and jump into my car.

Jess' P.O.V.

I put my purse down and look around my closet. There is ABSOLUTELY nothing to wear in here! I call Emma, "We have a big emergency, Emma… it's a fashion emergency." After that she arrives in a matter of minutes. "What's the situation." She says, excitedly. "Ok, so basically I found out that Darcy cheated on me with Megan and when I stormed out I bumped into Kyle. Sparks flew and we're going on a date tonight." I say out of breath. "And I have nothing to wear."

She drags me to my closet. "This is the old Jess' wardrobe. Let's revamp it"

~~time lapse~~

After a long shopping trip, with clothes not in my comfort zone, may I add, we finally get back to my house. I then realized I had no way to contact Kyle, fail. "Hey, Em?" I ask, "Do you have Kyle's number?" She looks at me and then thinks for a little bit, "I think so." She checks her phone and makes a gesture for me to give her my phone. I hand it over and she makes a new contact, tapping the cover with her nails.

She hands my iPhone back and I text him, my stomach all knotted.

J: hi, emma gave me ur number. hope u don't mind, i was just wondering, what time ur picking me up?

K: oh, sorry! umm around 4:30, so in about an hour.

J: Ok, see u later! xxxxx

I look up from my phone, "Let's get that outfit on! He'll be here in an hour." She looks up from her phone and smiles. "While you were chatting with your love, I picked one out for you." She pulls out a turquoise maxi dress and an apricot jean jacket. She puts a pair of wedged cage heels and a bottle of turquoise nail polish. She then tells me to put my nails on the desk and starts painting them.

Afterwards she curls my hair and puts it into a half up, half down hairstyle. She clips in a mint colored bow and slathers a fresh, hot pink, lip gloss layer on my lips. She then applies smoky eye shadow on my eyes and grabs a long heart necklace. Finally, she pulls the necklace on me and puts some sparkly metal bracelets on my wrist.

I stare at the mirror in amazement as I turn slowly. "Wow" I whisper. "That's not all" she says as she hands me a white leaf clutch. Emma hands me my phone now in a turquoise, palm tree, phone cover. I put the heels on my feet, "Now, you're done" I smile at my best friend. I'm going to brush my teeth just to be safe. I tell Emma this and walk over to the bathroom. When I finish, I realize I didn't tell me mom. I walk down the stairs, heels in hand.

She gapes at the sight and then smiles. "Emma, told me, sweetheart", she motions for Emma. After my mom whispers something in her ear, Emma runs to my room and comes back before whispering something in my mom's ear. My mom nods and smiles again. Her phone rings lightly, "RING, RING". She picks it up and walks into the kitchen. I hear inaudible noises because of the soundproof walls, but she walks out seconds later, anyways.

"Sweetie, Kyle's going to be pulling up any second now." She says excitedly. Emma and I squeal while jumping. She gives me a large hug which soon adds my mother. I hear a car and pull on my caged heels. I grab my bag before pulling my sunglasses, money, and phone into my clutch. I see Kyle's car and smile before jumping in. I grin at him and give him a quick peck on the cheek.

Kyle's P.O.V.

She looks beautiful, as she jumps into my old car. I take a glance at my blue, button-up shirt on top of my jeans. I tell her she looks nice and that I'll be right back. Emma goes to the back of my car and hands me a backpack. "Thanks" I whisper. "You really like her don't you" she says absentmindedly. "Yeah" I say thinking of her.

She walks to Jess' door and tells her that she's going home. They hug each other and Emma walks back to Half Moon Farm. I think I'm falling in love with Jess.

Jess' P.O.V.

Kyle gets back in the car and puts a blindfold over my eyes. He drives for about 5 minutes and tells me we made a pit stop. I smile and when he gets back put my hand on his leg. I can feel his smile and he kisses my head. After another 30 minutes of driving we stop. He tells me stay here and comes back in a matter of minutes.

"Ok", he says and takes off the blindfold only to replace it with his hands. We walk somewhere very sandy and he slowly reveals the scene. We were at the beach. The still blue sky was slowly fading as the waves crashed on the sand before hushing. It was beautiful. He then guides me away from the water to a beautiful picnic only a few meters away from the ocean. There's sandwiches and fruit complete with hot chocolate from Pies and Prejudice.

A cooler stands in the far corner and an umbrella stabs the sand near the edge of the gigantic towel. There's a blanket at the foot for later I'm guessing and one of the backpacks I bought with Emma today next to it. I point it to it and he just tells me that I'll see later. We eat and talk for a good hour before he pulls Kimball's Ice Cream from the cooler. He smiles as I squeal in excitement and he feeds me ice cream. I look at the water longingly, "Do you want to go in?" he asks.

I nod slowly, as he pulls open my backpack revealing all my swim stuff. I smile and he tells me to cover him with a towel as he changes into his swim trunks. He tells me he's finished and I hug him really tight as he smirks. "Race you!" I scream and start to run. Kyle, who was behind circles his arms around my waist before picking me up and trying to throw me in the water. I laugh and scream at the same time and grab his arms tightly as we both fall in the water thanks to me.

~~time lapse~~

After we dried up and wrapped towels around our bodies we dragged everything back to the car and jump in. A mom and her children walk by, "Aww, you guys are such a cute couple." She says. I blush violently as Kyle says thank you and bids her a good night. He is _such_ a gentleman. I don't want to leave just yet. "Good, because it's not over." Kyle replies. Oh shoot, I said that out loud.

"Wait, what do you mean?" I ask curiously. "You're staying over at my house tonight." He says nonchalantly. I grin and kiss his cheek out of excitement. "Yay!" I cheer. I drift off thinking of our date.

Kyle's P.O.V.

Jess falls asleep by the time we pull up to my house. I smile at her, she is so beautiful, I can't believe she's mine. Well technically not, but I know how to ask her to be my girlfriend and I'll be doing that tomorrow. I pick her up bridal style and lay her in my bed before kissing her forehead. I pull the covers over her petite body and head back to the car to grab the stuff.

After everything is inside again, I jump in the shower. I dried off and pulled on some flannel PJ bottoms as Jess wakes up. I pull some pajamas out of her backpack and give them to her after telling her how to use the shower. "Ok, thanks" she smiles at me. She gets back in a pair of light pink cotton PJ bottoms and a white tank top.

"You look beautiful" I say looking at her. "Oh really?" she replies, but blushing a deep crimson. I hand her, her toothbrush and tell her that the toothpaste is next to the sink. She thanks me again and comes back with her hair dried and still slightly curly.

She has no make-up and looks almost exactly the same. "Why, do you wear make-up? You look beautiful without it." I say shyly. "Oh…. really? I started after Darcy, passively aggressively made fun of my make-up less face." I see tears form in her eyes as she finishes the story. I pull her to my chest and her small arms circle my waist.

I feel her fall asleep in my arms and I doze off not long after.

A/N: Hope you liked it! This was a long one, you can check out some of the fashion mentioned on my Polyvore account which is on my profile as well as my WattPad account.


	4. I AM CLOSING MY ACCOUNT READ!

This is not an update... I am sadly closing my fanfiction account, I have opened up adoption to anyone! If you would like to adopt my story then please PM me as soon as possible. Once both of the stories I have are adopted (the other one is Gallagher Girls) I will be deleting my account. I will have my adopter make an announcement once I officially close my account. I am very sorry I have to close my account, it is very stressful for me and i have anxiety so the stress has been effecting me greatly. I am dearly sorry. My original choice did decline my offer so now it is open to EVERYONE. Again please PM me AS SOON AS POSSIBLE if you would like to adopt this story.

this is an update to the announcement! So I have found someone to adopt my story! AlanaFaith2! Yay! Thats all


End file.
